Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)/Class Trial
A Class Trial is present in the Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version) to serve as an example for the Trial mechanics in the main game Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Like its predecessors, it serves as the final act to the Demo; and as a debate amongst the students, using evidence collected during the investigation phase, to determine the culprit. The debate takes place in a courtroom setting, and consists of several debate phases and minigames. However unlike previous Trials, this Trial ends in the middle before a culprit, or "Blackened", is named thus no voting period or execution happens. This page serves as an overview and guide to the Class Trial in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version). See the Class Trials main page for a more general overview of Class Trials throughout all Danganronpa games. Minigames Nonstop Debate Over the course of the trial, Kaede must participate in several Nonstop Debate phases. Within these debates, the students will argue amongst themselves in a series of statements. Certain phrases will be highlighted in orange; these phrases are called weak points. Truth Bullets are used during Class Trials to fire evidence at the weak points in students' arguments. If the correct Truth Bullet is selected and fired at a weak point using the crosshair, it either shows the contradiction in their statement or proves its veracity. In later stages, additional Truth Bullets can be "absorbed" from students' arguments and used at a different point within the same debate. Text called "White Noise" will also appear on the screen during Nonstop Debates, moving around the screen and making it harder to hit weak points. White Noise can be removed from the screen by shooting it. Successfully shooting white noise will add seconds onto the time limit, but accidentally hitting White Noise with Truth Bullets while aiming at a Weak Point will decrease the time limit. Within the weak spots when focusing, there is a small red dot called the "V Point", hitting that with the correct Truth Bullet will result in a "V-Counter". A V-Counter improves the overall score at the end of the Class Trial as well as providing more Monocoins as a reward. 'Nonstop Debate (Lie)' During the Nonstop Debate minigames, Kaede has a chance to lie using a Truth Bullet, aptably called a "Lie Bullet". The Lie Bullet is usually the opposite of what the Truth Bullet is. Instead of being called a Refute, using a Lie Bullet to successfully hit a weak point is called a "Perjury". The Influence Gauge will drain while in the lying mode, but a successful Lie will refill it. Damage can also be taken if a Lie Bullet misses the weak point. There is also a chance to perform a "V Perjury", which functions the same as a "V Point". Mind Mine When a piece of evidence needs to be "deduced", Kaede will need to do a "Mind Mine". Using the crosshairs, Kaede will "dig up" the small block pieces to uncover objects. The pieces can only be erased if two or more of the same color are connected, and when pieces are erased the differently colored ones also connected will change color. The color pattern goes white, pink, yellow, white, etc. Kaede can also remove one piece by tapping repeatedly on it, but it will incur a Time Penalty of 10 seconds. When all of the pieces are gone, the object can be selected. However if an incorrect object is chosen the Influence Gauge will be damaged. Mass Panic Debate The "Mass Panic Debate" follows the same gameplay as the "Nonstop Debate", only with three or more students debating at once. However this minigame also has "Loud Voice Dialogue", which is "shouted" dialogue that will lock out the other two debates, preventing them from being interacted with. Kaede can use the Silencer to "quiet down" the Loud Voice Dialogue in order to make the other debates refutable. Psyche Taxi The "Psyche Taxi" minigame is similar to the "Logic Dive" minigame in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. The player travels into Kaede's mind and drives a hot pink convertible down a colorful stretch of road. Along the road, Kaede will need to drive though "letter cubes" in order to form the multiple choice question. Once the question is completed, Kaede will be presented with multiple answers (called "Thinking Time"), and she will need to drive to the correct one in order to pick the "answer" in the form of a woman. If the answer is wrong, Kaede will simply run the woman over and will need to try again for the right one. There are also other cars on the road, which Kaede will need to avoid or take "Influence/Focus Energy" damage. Kaede is able to speed up and slow down the car as well. Truth Bullets Guide Phases & Minigame Solutions Incorrect Answers Skills Trivia * The other objects during the Mind Mine section are references to previous Class Trials in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. ** The crystal ball is from the first Class Trial when Leon Kuwata used Yasuhiro's crystal ball as a projectile to activate the Incinerator to destroy evidence. ** The dumbbell is from the second Class Trial when it was used as the murder weapon by Mondo Owada to kill Chihiro Fujisaki in a fit of rage. * During the explanation of the Mass Panic Debate, SYSTEM (the green text) says "Everyone is clamoring to prove their innocence! There's a ! in the court room!". This is a reference to the real-world band . Navigation